The use of a leash, harness, or the like tethering device for the walking of a pet is well known. Typically such a device consists of a flexible line, or leash, having a proximal end which is held by an individual exercising the pet and a distal end that is coupled to the pet's collar. In the most basic form, the proximal end of the leash has a loop formed therein which operates as a handle to be held by the individual. Unfortunately, should the pet make any sudden movement the individual may not be grasping the handle formed on the leash well enough to control the pet from breaking free. This situation becomes problematic when the individual exercising a pet is near a distracting area, such as roads, where most pets are aware of the dangers associated with the moving objects. Further complicating the situation, should the individual be unfamiliar with the pet, such as when a guest is walking the family dog, if that individual is not accustomed to the particularities of the pet then any unexpected movement may cause loss of the leash. For example, dogs are known to either run toward or run away from other animals. Similarly, some pets may run away from the sound of a car horn while other pets run toward the sound.
The above situations are further complicated when an individual is running with a pet, or is exercising multiple pets. The natural rhythm of a runner requires movement of both hands and the runner's concentration may not be focused on the holding of a leash. Multiple pets require special attentiveness for each pet has its own peculiarities.
A pet walker typically carries other items, such as a water bottle or treats, making it more difficult to control the pets. Professional dog walkers are most attuned to this situation as they are paid for their services and must walk upwards of ten dogs simultaneously to be cost effective. For this reason, a number of waist and shoulder type leash patents have been directed to this situation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,045 discloses a pet leash that allows for hands free control. The device includes a belt that is adapted to encircle an individual's waist, a suspension ring flexibly securing the ring to the belt and a leash that can slide circumferentially with respect to the ring. This device allows movement of a pet around the waist of a jogger, but would cause stability problems to an individual that is walking multiple dogs which may pull from different directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,486 discloses another pet leash that allows for hands free control of a pet. This device employs a waistband with two attachment loops, and a quick release lead clasp allowing slidable movement of the leash. This device also allows for a single pet but results in problems control problems if multiple pets are harnessed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,038,719; 6,450,129; and D350,628 disclose pet leashes that hook to a waist belt. These devices includes a coupler that allows the leash to be shortened, or pressure removed from the waist by the use of a hand holdable loop. This device will not work with multiple pets.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,168 discloses a hand held leash that harnesses two pets together, such a device cannot be used for multiple pets.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,029 discloses a hand held leash that includes a rotatable ring to prevent entanglement of multiple pets. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,667,624, 4,932,362, 5,038,719, 5,842,444; 5,718,189, and 6,192,835 set forth additional waist and shoulder type leash patents.
Despite the prior art, there is a need for a tethering system that provides superior comfort to the wearer and control of the leashed pets by use of a two piece adjustable waist belt with pressure distribution and a means for quick pet leash disengagement. The result is a device that allows hands free control of pets that accompany an individual for either companionship, motivation, exercise and/or for safety.